The Fourth Conversation in the Discipline: Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be conducted June 4-June 8, 1985. Young and senior scientists from all over the world will gather at SUNYA to discuss and debate the developing ideas and discoveries in biological structure, dynamics, interaction and expression.